


Paris lights and Trains to Fairbanks

by M_corry



Series: 1970s [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1970s, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Vietnam, M/M, Mpreg, Vietnam War, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_corry/pseuds/M_corry
Summary: In the 1970s before the great Omegan rights movement of the 1980's, It was required by law that in the event of an alpha's death all children and assets belong to the family of the alpha. Omegas who are pregnant at the time of their mates death will stay the duration of the pregnancy then be returned to an Omegan oasis to live out the rest of their days. Brayden, his daughter Mika, and his unborn baby find themselves on a train to Fairbanks, Alaska to stay with his in-laws after his mate was MIA and presumed dead in the Vietnam war. He braves the abusive and neglectful conditions they put him through in order to stay strong for the only family he has left. Reminiscing on the memories he had with the man to help him get through it.





	1. Train Rides and Tear Stains

The world passed quickly through the train windows as Brayden sat watching the world go by. Everything around him was dull, devoid of any real emotion he sat. Meanwhile life was changing and shifting around him but he sat still. Six months of this. Six months without him and he could barely take it. He had stopped crying after two weeks. Knowing that none of that was bringing him home. Knowing that it hurt the ones he held dearest to him. He could only wonder why it happened, how it happened. He looked at the golden band on his finger. It felt tighter before, but now it was loose, like the person who was supposed to be on the other side wasn’t there anymore.  
But that was life, he wasn’t here any longer, but that didn’t mean that he could cry about it.  
He couldn’t because she’d cry too. He held her closer to him.  
She was beautiful, she looked just like her papa did.  
Platinum blonde hair, eyes so brown they turned orange in the sunlight.  
She had darker skin, just as Brayden did.  
She was funny, she liked the sunlight and the outdoors like her papa. She danced with as much joy as Brayden did and was just so active and full of life! She had been so much less alive after her papa passed away. She was more hesitant around Brayden. She acted like she was afraid of making Brayden anymore upset than he was. She was scared she’d break him. That she was too much of a strain on him.

He ran his hand through her long curly hair. For a moment things seemed okay, but they wouldn’t be ok. Not for a long time.

Brayden was an omega, and he was pregnant with Andreas’s second child. When things like this occurred, the alpha’s family would take care of the children and the omega until the pregnancy is finished. If an omega was lucky the family would be kind enough to house them until the children were old enough to no longer need them. However Brayden was not this lucky, Andreas’s family was incredibly refined. They thought of their mating to be a mistake beyond comprehension. He had been betrothed to a far different omega than Brayden.

She was an upper class omega, a woman named Cora. Her family was rich, she was unkind but pretty and she respected by Andreas’s parents. He remembered what Andreas had told him about her when they would lay together talking until morning.

“In all honesty, I didn’t know her. We were engaged but… I never saw her, not really anyways. When I did she was being rude to another person.”

He sighed gently when he thought of it.

The train’s whistle blew snapping him from his heavy thoughts and he awoke his daughter slowly petting her head whispering quiet words to wake her. “Babydoll, it’s time to get up we are here.” He said as he kissed the beautiful girls head. Holding her hand and grabbing their rolling suitcase, and pulling on the side bag they were off the train with some help of a kind man. A butler standing holding a placard with their names on it right outside the train station caught their attention. They followed him got into a black limousine and they were on their way to the Gannon Manor.

_The city of Paris was alight as the night fell upon it. The dancers at a popular burlesque club got ready to perform for the evening. Rich men lined the seats of the club as dancers male and female showed themselves. Doing numbers, dancing and singing. Having a grand time._  
_One man however looked rather bored with it all, His friend having been the one to talk him into this trip to Paris in the first place. He sat back in his seat platinum hair slicked back, piercing brown almost orange eyes observing the many performers. This place was popular? He was beginning to think it was because everyone dancing was an omega. He was above this place, he was above these childish, horny alpha’s watching whorish omega’s parade themselves around like meat. He rolled his eyes standing up he walked towards an exit when someone stepped out of the back room, dressed in a black corset top and matching underwear his hair dark brown almost black styled up in a bun on his head, Eyes greener than emeralds, skin as dark brown and soft looking. He walked towards Andreas looking at him with a gentle smile as he began to head towards the stage. He couldn’t have dreamt of someone more perfect in all of the world._

Brayden stepped out of the limousine, taking Mika’s hand as he lead the pretty little girl inside of the house the limo driver holding their bags. Brayden felt anxiety rise in his chest. He held his daughter's hand tight and put a hand on his belly. This was their new normal, until they sent him away. He would take every moment with her and this baby as seriously as possible. The grand doors open and he tried his best to stay calm.

He walked in.


	2. New home, New normal, Old hate

“Is he here yet?” Came an older woman’s voice as she walked the halls of her elaborate home. She didn’t want to play house with the slut who had forced her son to mate with him. However the omega was holding her grandchild. A legitimate heir to the family name as the girl was born out of wedlock. She wanted to keep the both of them however. They had the families blood running through their veins, and she knew the omegan male wouldn’t raise them to the families standards. 

“He has arrived, along with the child.” Said the butler as he walked behind her. 

“I see, show them to a room, the girl a separate room than the… omega. We said we would house him however the only reason he is here is because he has the child.” She said as she walked to her own room to get ready for going out today. 

Brayden was hesitant to let Mika go, the girl was scared too. He bent down as much as his body would allow and cupped her face. 

“Babydoll it’s okay, go have fun and look at your new room. Daddy is gonna see you before bed.” He pet her hair and sent her off. He was then lead to his room. Much less nice than Mika’s, however it wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to. 

  
  
  


_ It had been a few weeks now. Andreas would show up at the club, meet Brayden after shows, The streets would be empty as they walked under street lights. They talked like they’d known each other for years upon years. Andreas was charming, completely and utterly in love with the boy even though they had only just met. Brayden had been avoiding and rejecting his many advances. He was simply bored with men like Andreas, he wanted more than what he was being offered.  _

_ He pulled the boy to him by his waist looking into his eyes as he spoke.  _

_ “You looked as beautiful tonight as you have looked every night since I've met you, little bird.” _

_ he leaned in to kiss him, however the omega easily left the man’s grasp.  _

_ “I am not so easy you know.” His tone was as teasing as his body language was his mischievous smile played on his lips as he began to walk, leaving the alpha to try and keep up with him.  _

_ “You act as though you don’t like me, I can’t help but think you are trying to offend me.” He said as he walked alongside him putting his coat over Brayden’s shoulders.  _

_ “And you, think I should just spend time with you because you are some, rich handsome man.” He rolled his eyes. _

_ “You’ve never met a rich handsome man like me-” _

_ “Oh my darling I have met MANY men like you. What sets you apart from them? What will you offer me next? Money? Diamonds? Is that what you think I want?” He stopped walking and looked at Andreas his hands on his hips.  _

_ That made the blonde haired man pause. What DID set him apart from them.  _

_ Brayden sighed and handed him his coat. _

_ “It is as I said.” He said gently as he placed the fabric in his arms.  _

_ He began to walk away heels clicking as he did, it was so sad that he would be disappointed by a man as handsome as this. _

_ Hurried footsteps followed him and a hand gripped his wrist. Spinning him around and holding him close to his chest he looked down at him and spoke.  _

_ “Come with me to America.” _

_ “What? That’s crazy I-” _

_ “I want to show you what I have to offer, I want to know you and everything about you. I want to be with you. You’re the only person to ever reject me, to want more from me than just money and status. Let me show you, I am more than that” His tone was nearly desperate, he couldn’t allow him to go! Not yet!  _

_ Green eyes looked up at him wide and full of shock as he processed the words just said to him. Within seconds they began to soften as he nodded.  _

_ “Alright… I’ll come with you.” _

  
  


He sat on the bed his bag placed on the floor, open so he could put his few things away. He picked up a picture frame and smiled to himself as he let his fingers touch the glass. It was a photo they took in front of the statue of liberty, Brayden had just become a citizen and Andreas took him on a trip. 

The photo was old but looked so new, Brayden being hugged from behind holding red roses with an American flag shoved in them. Andreas kissing his cheek as Brayden laughed.

_ “Andreas! Stop it Hahahaha! I just passed an exam it’s not that big of a deal!” He laughed as he was put back on his feet, having been spun in a circle, encased in a strong hug. , holding the flowers he looked up at the amazing man who looked down at him expression looking so proud, and full of love..  _

_ “What! You did it little bird! How could I not be proud of you!” He said as he handed a stranger the camera. “Please sir! Just take a photo of us! He passed his citizenship test!” He said as he ran over to Brayden to get ready.  _

**_Click_ **

It had been so long. 

He lifted a hand to his cheek as he closed his eyes he could still feel his touch.

So very long. 

Dinner was at 6:00 pm sharp and Brayden was there sitting beside Mika at 5:59. He knew not to be late, Andreas’s mother was a cold woman who hated tardy people. He wanted to get along with her as best as humanly possible. Even if he despised her with every fiber of his being. 

He showed his daughter proper table manners every single day leading up to this one. He was going to make this as easy on her as he could. 

Andreas’s father was at the head of the table. Silent as always he looked at Brayden, Andreas and his father had the same hair, Face shape. 

Andreas got his eyes from his mother, so light brown they turned orange in direct sunlight. Mika had the same and he could only wonder if the next child would have them as well. 

“I see Mika has grown.” Began the woman as she stared Brayden down. 

Brayden kept a calm and kind expression. 

“Yes, she is three years old now. She is very active, aren’t you sweeti-”

“Answer me but say nothing except for what I have asked to know, this is not a friendly situation.” She said her expression dark and angry. 

He felt rage flare up in his chest but he kept a level head. 

“My apologies.” He said as he looked her in the eyes. 

“Tell me about the other child, do you know it’s gender? How many visits to the doctor have you had?” She asked as she glared him down. 

“I do not know the gender, I have gone every month since I first found out.” He did not dare touch his food until he knew they were done. She would criticize him for that as well. 

“We will find the gender out upon your next visit. Then I shall name the child accordingly.” She said coldly. 

He wanted to yell at her in protest, however Mika was watching and he wanted her to be comfortable. He refrained for now. 

“Yes madam.” He said as he began to eat wanting to end this conversation. 

  
  


After dinner Mika was sent to bed with the nannie, Brayden kissed her goodnight. 

He was in his own room trying to quell the rage within him. 

He had to get along with her, he had to tolerate her, he had to-”

**Knock knock**

“Come in” He looked at the door, It opened and revealed  _ her.  _

“Omega let me make something clear, You and I are not equals. You are below me, below my husband, And you were below my son. Your recklessness is what got him killed, you will pay for that with the loss of your children from him. You will leave after your son reaches 4 months. Until then you will live under a rigid schedule as anyone staying in our home will not be lazy. Do I make myself clear!” 

He looked at her, his expression blank. He wanted to scream at her, to fight her, he wanted to throw things at this wicked woman. 

But instead he said. 

“Okay, I understand Madam” 

No harm could come to his children. He didn’t want her to express her anger on him and possibly hurt the baby, or hurt Mika anymore than she already was. 

He needed to stay strong.

However when the door closed he sat on the bed he took the photo and pulled it to his chest, hugging it tightly to himself. 

He laid down on the bed. 

He had to be strong. 

He had to be strong.

He had to be strong. 

Because he promised he would.


	3. Clearing dust and memories to add new life

He found himself dreading doing the many tasks that he’d been assigned in the home. He was to help cook breakfast and collect, then wash dishes with the other maids, he had to do his own laundry, and was to be tailored to have more ‘elegant’ clothing in case guests arrived. He found himself to be tired beyond belief at the end of every single day. Every move around Ludmilla was a wrong one, she would make messes just to make him clean them. Throwing around insults just to upset him. He was allowed two hours with Mika in the afternoon and twenty minutes with her at night.

He desperately clung to those twenty minutes each night with Mika. Every second meant the world to him and he could tell it mattered to her as well. 

He braided his daughters hair every night and told her stories of her father and his many adventures that he had told Brayden about while they were together. 

It had been about two months already and his only refuge was his daughter. 

“And that was when your Papa knew he was in trouble! He was surrounded by all of this dense forest with no maps, no food or water!”

Mika gasped as they sat in the girls bed her hair braided up. 

“Mhm, but your Papa was smart! He made supplies from nothing and found his way back to civilization within a few days” He said as he smiled at her. 

She cuddled up to him. 

“Daddy, why did Papa go away?” She said softly.

He sighed as he petted her hair. “Well babydoll, sometimes angels like him have a place to be that isn’t here with us.” he said as he kissed her head. 

“Yeah… I know but I miss him a lot.” She trailed off as she began to sleep. 

“Me too” 

  
  
  
  


_ “Mom, Dad please understand! He isn’t after money, I love him, he loves me and we have already started a family together!” Came Andreas’s voice as Brayden sat outside of Boris’s study, holding three month Old Mika in his arms.  _

_ “Andreas Marc Gannon! You are not to be involved with that… that harlot any longer! You are disgracing this family's name!” yelled Ludmilla angrily.  _

_ “Just because he isn’t from a large family does not make him any less of a person!” He seethed.  _

_ “You will not speak to your mother that way! You are not to take this ridiculous act of rebellion any further! Send the omega and the child away! Or we will do it ourselves!” Boris yelled right back.  _

_ “Fine! GO AHEAD! I will mate him! I will provide for my family! Even if it means you aren’t in my life! Or the life of your grandchild!” He screamed as he left the room his parents calling after him as he slammed the study door. He came to Brayden grabbing his hand they left the manor and took the first train home to their apartment in Brooklyn, New York.  _

_ After the loss of his parents money Andreas took on job after job, he was talented but worked himself to the bone to earn enough to support them. They moved from apartment to apartment Andreas got fired due to his parents buying stock in the companies he worked at, or using connections to get him fired, trying to force him to come home and beg for forgiveness. Getting him fired at every turn, no matter what the job was it seemed his family’s connections and money was enough to make people ignore their morals and fire the man. He was not able to take out any loans because they did not own anything that could be any kind of collateral.  _

_ But they made it work.  _

_ Brayden worked as a waitress, his daughter at daycare that they could barely afford. _

_ Life was full of grudgingly hard work on the part of the two parents.  _

_ Then… there was the draft, It was alpha males and females and Beta males only. Andreas got a letter within the first few months of it. Unlike others who didn’t want to go, Andreas felt the need to after finding out how much money officers who were higher up got. He could support his family! He could finally be free of his parents' wrath.  _

_ After nights of arguing, Brayden begging to make Andreas go back to Paris to get away from it… Andreas was shipped off to Vietnam.  _

_ They wrote each other every time they had a chance, Brayden including photos of him and Mika as she grew up. _

_ He had never prayed more in his entire life than he did between replies.  _

_ Andreas was a stellar soldier, he forced his way through the ranks with a fire that very few had ever seen before. His desire to finally break his family free of the pain his parents was causing pushed him up the ranks. _

_ He was a private, private two, private first class, until finally he was a specialist.  _

_ Shooting up ranks like none had managed to do before  _

_ He was granted time to come home after being gone a year and a half.  _

_ Mika was two now.  _

_ He stayed home for a few weeks and was off again against Brayden’s wishes of course.  _

_ Before he had left the two found themselves in a heated argument that they had never had before. _

_ “You can’t keep going out there! You can’t risk your life like this! You have your daughter and I here!” _ _  
_ _ “I am doing this for us! For her! We cannot afford life here without me forcing myself into this!” _

_ “We can return to France! I have money! I can use it to-” _

_ “What? Then have me become a deserter? Brayden we aren’t in Paris anymore! We cannot be careless and moving about this much! You cannot so childishly believe that there would be no ramifications for our actions! I could be arrested for TREASON!” _

_ “But Andreas It’s not-” _

_ “You will be SILENT and you will not argue with me anymore do I make myself clear!”  _

_ Andreas slammed his fist on the table, the man had used an alpha command. A tone that no omega could refuse. A tone Andreas had never used with him. Brayden was completely still. Andreas realizing the gravity of what he had done broke down in tears, hugging Brayden’s shaking form close to him.  _

_ They were ruined. _

_ For another six months Brayden barely knew where Andreas was, he’d stopped writing him every chance he got now. Instead he sent a short letter occasionally to show he was still alive. The money came in and Bradyen saved as much as he could, spending only when he had to. Brayden understood, he was a busy man now, he’d moved up. Based on the news he was seeing Andreas was dealing with quite a lot overseas and he didn’t want to add to it. He found work in a bakery not too far from his home. He found it to be hard work but good work. It was run by omegas and beta females, the business was good and a happy place to be even with what was happening in the world surrounding them. _

_ When Andreas came home again, He was… different. He was more anxious, he would sit up in cold sweats at night. At times he would zone out and have eyes that were empty, no longer himself until Brayden coaxed him back. He stuck with them in the house as closely as possible, dreading returning to the warzone. _

_ The night before he returned the two engaged in what unknown to them would be the last time they would feel one another's touch.  _

_ Then he was gone again, Brayden holding Mika in his arms as the days became long again, the nights even longer. He had made a promise, he’d find a way home for good after this, he’d find a way back to him. They’d go back to Paris and stay together there.  _

_ Then a week or two later, the letter came.  _

_ Missing in action, Presumed dead.  _

_ He cried, openly, loudly. He felt as though his world had fallen apart. No friends could comfort him. No words could calm him. He waited for them to send him something, anything to tell him they were wrong. Something to make it so the pain would lessen but not a word came. He felt nothing but hurt as the realization that he wouldn’t even get to see his body hit him and made it even worse. _

_ Two weeks later they buried an empty casket. Andreas’s parents did not show however, a representative for the family did, offering to take Mika to the parent’s home while he was brought to the Omegan center. As if he truly had a choice.  _

_ However hours later he discovered he was pregnant, and told the representative over the landline that he would need to accompany her due to the child he carried. He requested six months to go through Andreas’s few things and recover from the grief before they came.  _

_ They agreed. _

  
  


Now he was here, Nine months pregnant, six months spent alone with his daughter. Three spent here in this cold, unforgiving, shell of a home. He both dreaded the birth, and begged for it to come soon. 

His body could no longer handle such a strain, but he knew having the baby meant that he only had four months left and who knew what little time the cruel woman would allow for him to spend with his children. His crime was loving the man he was mated to. He didn’t know what to do anymore. 

He didn’t know what to want except for everything to go away. 

He wanted time to pause and reverse back to when things were better. 

On that street in Paris that they walked that first night, no fear of the other disappearing. No fear of being unable to provide. No fear of losing his children. He wanted everything to stop.

His fear was breaking through the very strong wall he had put up as every new day passed. 

Today Ludmilla had been especially ruthless. 

“How is it that even when given the simplest tasks you perform so badly that even the dogs could do better.” She hissed at him. 

He kept his head down. He’d dropped a plate on the floor and broke it, but he couldn’t pick it up as his body wouldn’t allow it. 

“I am sorry-”

“What have I told you about speaking when I am speaking! Remember your place!” her voice attacking and angry as ever. 

He held back tears as he listened to anything other than her lecture. 

The whispers of the maids watching, wind blowing outside of the home. He wanted to hear anything but her harsh words. 

“I swear! It is as though this stupidity is passed down through your bloodline! The girl is even unable to read! She'll probably be just as useless as you are. If not more. Tell me does everyone in your family become as inept like you have become?” 

She was talking about Mika. Little Mika who had done nothing wrong. 

His breath hitched with her next words 

“I had to give the bratty child a swat or two because of her inability to do as told! If your other child will be this dumb then maybe we should cull it now-”

That was it. 

“You ignorant bitch! ” He looked up at her, nothing but rage in his expression 

“Watch your tone!” 

“Shut up! You are the most disgusting, and deplorable piece of shit I have ever met! I have done everything you told me to! I have taken your abuse because I thought it ensured the safety of my children!” He exclaimed, the gathered rage he held for this woman all this time began to release as he spoke. 

“But insulting my children? That is where I draw the line! I do not care who you are or how much money you have! I will never allow anyone to touch a hair on my child's head you wicked bitch!” He screamed and all of that anger triggered his water to break… and it was as if the earth stopped turning. 

It was time.


	4. New life and old love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this far into my story!  
> I wanted to keep this story as vague as possible in it's ending simply because I wanted to make sure I had things to write about in the next part of the series.  
> Hopefully by the time you are reading this I have the first chapter of the second story in this series "Boston Blossoms" up!  
> It's not only a continuation of this story but an introduction of other important characters. On top of that the story will have FAR more detail and much longer chapters than this one did.  
> Once again, thank you sooo much for reading this! Please leave me a little review on what I should do better in my next story!!!

**_One week earlier_ **

_ A helicopter landed on a United states Aircraft carrier.  _

_ Three men stepping off of it. Each with new scars, mental and physical. _

_ Lieutenant Henryk McCready, aged twenty four nursing a broken arm.  _

_ Private first class Ezekiel Coldwell, aged Twenty four, with a few broken ribs and fingers. _

_ Finally, Corporal Andreas Gannon, aged Twenty six, upper body to be heavily scarred, And a scar on the left side of his mouth and on his cheek.  _

_ All three were on their way to the real world. _

_ All three would never forget the things they saw. _

_ All three knew, they would never be the same. _

  
  


Six hours of labor, no pain medication, no one to hold his hand midwives sat around him. Egging him on as he cried out in pain. Tears falling down his cheeks as every single push had him begging to die. The first time he did this, Andreas had his hand. Andreas talked him through it. Kissing his head telling him everything was going to be okay. 

_ “You are doing so well little bird. Just breathe.”  _

Now, when the baby was born he wouldn’t get to look at them and hold them close.

Now he wouldn’t be able to look up into those eyes, see that strong and charming smile he’d grown to adore. 

Now he was here without it. 

As he gave his final push the baby cried and was confirmed to be a boy by one woman. With all of his strength he said the name he remembered thinking of when he’d been forced to go to the doctor to find out the gender. 

“Sampson!” He cried. 

“His name must be Sampson! Please!” He begged still feeling unwell. 

The midwives looked at him and one nodded to him, she was trying to make the omega calm down. She knew better than to argue with someone who had just given birth. Others began to help him lay down in the bed checking him to assure that he was alright. 

He cried as he watched them clean him and take him away to the grandmother. He saw the little boy’s head, brown hair, just like his own. 

How was it that after waiting all this time just to get a glimpse of the last remaining part of Andreas and he could only see the top of his head. 

Platinum blonde hair was styled as best as it could be as he sat in his seat. Dressed in his military uniform. The crisp, faultless suit earning the man respect from other passengers as he was on a train, the same train that Brayden had come here using himself. 

He had been looking for a week now. Even with the happiness the idea of seeing his mate brought. The rage of what had happened to him was still set in his chest. 

_ I am coming Little bird. Wait for me. _

  
  


To Brayden, this day was an unbearable one. 

To Brayden this day needed to end. 

Mika had been permitted to visit Brayden. She laid on his chest as he stroked her hair. Even as tired as he was he treasured the few moments he got with her. 

The baby had been brought to them soon after Mika’s arrival and Brayden was able to feed him. Now he could see him more, a melancholy smile found his lips, he already had the looks of his Papa.

His eyes were just like his. He was sure of it due to their honey like color. He was so happy he could barely speak. Mika was excited to meet him and sat with Brayden as long as her grandparents would allow. 

Which was not long after the baby was fed, and asleep both were taken from him and he could do little to stop it. He laid on the bed unable to turn on his side unable to curl up and cry, recovering from giving birth. He tried to calm himself and keep from crying but he failed.

Tears slowly streamed down the sides of his face. 

He lifted an arm to hide his face. 

If that woman came in here and saw him crying, then she won. 

He needed to stop. But he couldn’t. 

The tears just kept coming.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep, head hurting from the amount of tears he’d cried.

Heart heavy from the loneliness he felt. He was sure because of his outburst he’d have his time here shortened with them. 

She’d probably send him away when he could walk again and not a second later. 

  
  


As he slept, for a moment he had peace.

He was in his dreams with his mate. Watching Sampson and Mika as they played in the yard of their home. As he looked at Andreas he studied his face. Every feature was there. The time he spent away from him didn't cloud his memory. No he could never forget him no matter how hard the world around him tried. Andreas slowly leaned down, his hands raising to cup Brayden's cheeks. Pressing his forehead to Brayden’s he spoke.

“Little bird.” 

That name brought him such grief from memory. But such joy as he remembered what it was like to hear that voice.

“Little bird it’s time to go home.”

A touch on his forehead was what made him wake. Ever so slowly his eyes opened.

Green mixed with Auburn as he stared into the eyes of someone who he’d never thought he would see again. 

“I’m sorry I was late.” 


End file.
